


Out of reality, the colors

by Glitch_3rr0r



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Ships yaoi, Ticci Toby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_3rr0r/pseuds/Glitch_3rr0r
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Roger | Ticci Toby/BEN (BEN Drowned), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Laughing Jack, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci-Toby/Slender Man, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

> Su pelo castaño se mecía con el viento. Sus ojos avellana ya no tenían brillo, pero en ellos se reflejaba la hermosa fusión de la anaranjada bola brillante, que ante sus ojos se hallaba, fusionándose con el azul oscuro de la fría noche. Ya no temía, como aquel pequeño niño que alguna vez fue.
> 
> No sabía si todo había acabado o solo acababa de comenzar, dependía de cómo lo miraras.
> 
> Ya no le quedaba nada. Su familia le daba por muerto, debido a haber estado desaparecido durante más de un año. No tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar. Si un lugar donde refugiarse, pero no considerable como un hogar.
> 
> Su vida se había convertido en el infierno del que había querido escapar durante tanto tiempo, pero ya no, nunca más. Se había pasado mucho tiempo intentando salir de aquel agujero sin fondo, aquel círculo vicioso. Sus enfermedades tampoco se lo ponían fácil, más nunca se molestó por ellas, no le importaban, llevaba toda su vida con ellas, ¿ya que peso tenía?
> 
> _ “Toby, está anocheciendo, deberías venir” _
> 
> Su voz le llenó, era una de las pocas personas que le hacían sentirse lleno,  Clocky , así es como el la llamaba. Le recordaba mucho a Lyra, pero no quería pensar mucho en ella, se derrumbaría.
> 
> _ “Voy” _
> 
> A pesar del amor que estimaba hacia ella le respondió muy frío. No podía evitarlo. Había tenido un día horrible, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, hoy no podía estar bien con nadie.
> 
> A los pocos minutos pudo divisar aquella enorme casa, la mansión. Estaba arruinada, las paredes tenían grandes boquetes, por los cuales -sorprendentemente- no entraba el agua de la lluvia, pero si el frígido frío. Estaba llena de musgo y vegetación, no sabía cuantos años tenía aquella casa que -suponía- era su nuevo hogar, pero aseguraba que era más anciana que el y mucha de la gente -si así se les podía llamar- que vivía allí. La mayoría de la madera estaba roída y tenía aspecto caduco, medio en descomposición, se notaba que no hacían mantenimiento.
> 
> No se fijo mucho más, solo entro, tras el desagradable crujido de la puerta, que no había sido aceitada. 
> 
> _ “Ya era hora,  ** tics ** , nos has tenido esperando a todos” _
> 
> El comentario no le molestaba tanto, lo que realmente le irritaba era el impertinente -por llamarlo de alguna manera- apodo.  **Tics** era el apodo que le pusieron sus compañeros el poco tiempo que estuvo con ellos, realmente lo detestaba. 
> 
> ClockWork hizo ademán de responder en su defensa, pero Toby con un rápido movimiento y un comentario sin ganas la paró.
> 
> _ “Natalie. No” _
> 
> Precisamente hoy no estaba de humor para guerras. Sabía que usando su nombre real ella no opondría resistencia y entendería el mensaje.
> 
> _ “Toby, por favor, siéntate y come” _
> 
> El esbelto hombre se dirigió a el. Aun estando sentado se veía majestuoso y desafiante. 
> 
> Sus inexistentes ojos le miraban con preocupación, podía notarlo, pero no se dejaría derrotar por la preocupación de ese ser. Era la segunda persona en esa casa que le daba una sensación confortable y hogareña. Lo miraba con los mismos ojos que un niño pequeño miraría a sus padres, con admiración y fascinación, le había salvado y nunca olvidaría ese gesto de afabilidad hacia el.
> 
> Solamente se dirigió a su sitio y sentó, sin ganas. ClockWork hizo lo mismo con más ímpetu, antes de empezar a comer dio gracias, terrible manía -según Toby- que se llevó de parte de su familia sumamente cristiana.
> 
> Había verduras de comida y no eran ni mucho menos su comida favorita, ni siquiera le gustaba comer. Por eso, y la incomodidad que le causaba estar con esas y otras personas a su alrededor, detestaba ese momento del día.
> 
> En menos de cinco minutos ya había terminado, se quería ir, pero por respeto a Slenderman decidió quedarse un poco más. Bajo la atenta mirada de la mayoría de la gente en la mesa.
> 
> Lo que más le molestaba era saber lo que pensaban cada uno de ellos tan solo con mirar unos segundos directo a sus ojos. No le importaba la opinión de los demás, si le importara el -seguramente- ya no estaría aquí.
> 
> Se hartó.
> 
> _ “Si no os importa me retiro” _
> 
> Y sin importarle la respuesta que le fueran a dar o esperar a alguien hizo lo que dijo. Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Nunca había sido una persona bruta, si torpe pero bruta no.
> 
> Miro la pequeña estancia. No la tenía muy decorada, no quería acaramelarse, ademas que no pasaba suficiente tiempo en ella para tener muchas cosas salvo las imprescindibles. Una cama simple pero cómoda y calentita. Un mesilla de noche con una lamparía discreta. Un armario lo suficientemente grande para meter su ropa. Una alfombra grisácea y ensuciada por el uso. Una ventana un poco agrietada, con cortinas azul pálido, muerto, como casi todo en aquella casa. Una mesa relativamente grande con otra lámpara encima, un cuaderno y algunos bolis. Justo al lado se podía ver un espejo que estaba tapado por una sábana, a Toby no le gustaba ver su reflejo, por eso lo tapaba.
> 
> Se acercó a la cama. Pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente mientras se quitaba la ropa. Otra pila de tareas habían sido puestas para que se cumplieran al pie de la letra al día siguiente, incluso tenía una con Masky esa misma madrugada.
> 
> Cuando quedo en ropa interior se puso una camiseta larga, que le contaron que le perteneció a Hoodie, pero realmente ni le importaba. 
> 
> Se tumbó en la cama. La fatiga le empezó a ganar y los párpados le empezaron a pesar. Justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo se dijo a sí mismo:
> 
> **_ “Duerme Toby, mañana será un nuevo día” _ **


	2. Fixing the broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí está. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir algo, he estado muy ocupada, he tenido exámenes y todo eso. Seguramente avanzaré más en este tiempo.   
> Realmente no se si hay alguien que le guste lo que hago, pero lo cuelgo porque me gusta no porque a la gente le gusta, aún y así, si tenéis alguna recomendación me lo comentáis por favor. :D

Aquel lugar le resultaba familiar. Las paredes almohadas y aquel traje de  _ locos _ , todo era tan familiar, pero era capad de recordar donde vio todo aquello.

Entonces lo empezó a escuchar, esos gritos. Al principio los oía lejanos, pero según pasaba el tiempo era capaz de reconocer más y más la voz. Lo recordó todo.

Aquel cristal perdido aterrizó injustamente en la boca de esa joven chica rubia, dejando una mandíbula colgante de un pequeño pedazo de carne que no se cortó. Otro gran cristal voló a su cabeza incrustándose bestialmente en su cabeza. Y la oyó gritar de desesperación, pidiéndole ayuda, suplicándole por su vida.

_ “Tu culpa” _

Fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera negro. Sangre. Dos hachas. La chica rubia tumbada en aquella cama de hospital, pálida. Su padre, ese terrible hombre, en sus ojos de terror se podía ver a un joven hombre con dos hachas, su mirada era de la mismísima locura, la sonrisa en su cara con aquella cicatriz en el lateral. Diferentes fragmentos de recuerdos volaron fugazmente por su cabeza, no era capaz ni de recordarlo ni de olvidarlo todo, un infierno.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo abrazado por un preocupado Hoodie.

_ “Tranquilo Toby. Estas bien, estas bien. Estamos aquí” _

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Había tenido otra pesadilla, por cuarta vez esa semana se despertaba en mitad de la noche perdiendo importantes horas de sueño.

_ “Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?” _

Como siempre no faltaba el comentario fuera de lugar del proxy más mayor. _‘_ _ ¿Debes de siempre tener la última palabra?’ _

_ “Tim, déjalo, se acaba de levantar de una pesadilla, ten más paciencia” _

Como siempre su ángel guardián le protegía, apresándolo más entre sus brazos.

_ “Tsk” _

Fue lo último que pudo oír de aquel hombre antes de que saliera por la puerta.

_ “Me voy a cambiar” _

_ “Vale” _

Mientras se cambiaba, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, aquel cuerpo delgado y maltratado, lleno de cicatrices y vendajes, sobretodo sus manos, tantas veces se había mordido las uñas hasta sangrar, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Otro pensamiento que vino a su mente era lo culpable que se sentía de hacer a una hermosa pareja como aquella pelear todo el día, por el, porque seamos sinceros, puede que no lo hubieran dicho, pero era obvio. Las veces que les vio juntarse de  _aquella_ manera eran incontables, esas caricias cuando creían que no les veían, todos esos abrazos, besos cuando creían estar solos, misiones que tuvieron juntos, y aquellas noches que se la pasaron juntos en “misiones nocturnas”. Era muy obvio, le resultaba tierno, hacían bonita pareja, aveces deseaba poder desaparecer y dejarles tener su relación feliz.

**_ *** _ **

_ “Listo” _

Pensó en voz alta.

Una sudadera marrón claro con rayas del mismo color más oscuro en los brazos y una capucha color azul grisáceo, muertino. Unos guantes sin dedos, facilitaba el agarre de las hachas, que llevaba colgadas de un cinturón de herramientas. Un pantalón deportivo del mismo color que la capucha y unas botas de montaña negras. Un conjunto muy deportivo y cómodo, pero a la vez perfecto para poder hacer ejercicio y misiones. Todo el atuendo estaba desgastado, no había cambiado sus ropas desde que entró en aquel lugar.

Casi olvida lo más importante de su conjunto, sus goggles y su máscara, la máscara llegaba hasta la nariz y ocultaba la terrible cicatriz de su boca, que le recordaba constantemente que el no debería estar allí. Sus goggles servían para ocultar las horas de sueño perdidas, gracias al favor de todas aquella pesadillas.

Al salir de la habitación un silencio abrumador se le vino encima, produjo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, vio como en la televisión encendida se podía ver el popular juego  _ ZELDA _ , era obvio quien reposaba en aquel viejo sillón.

_ “Buenos días, Ben” _

La respuesta del fantasma fue momentánea y un simple murmullo que interpretó como un saludo.

Paso a la cocina para tomarse uno de sus waffles. Le encantaban, no era tanto por el sabor sino por los recuerdos. Era su comida favorita cuando era pequeño, y su hermana se los hacía con mucho cariño. Era el único recuerdo feliz que le quedaba.

_** *** ** _

La misión estaba yendo demasiado bien, debía de haber imaginado que algo así pasaría.

Estaban en la base de una mafia que recientemente había estado rondando cerca del bosque y colocando trampas y ocupando algunos de los edificios que había en el mismo, esto había molestado a Slenderman.

Masky se estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos, con sigilo pero sin disimulo. Toby debía -supuestamente- desactivar las cámaras, esto facilitaría el trabajo a Masky, pero por diferentes complicaciones -que no viene a cuento contar- no fue capaz de desactivarlas.

No tardaron demasiado en acorralar a Timothy. El edificio estaba hecho para eso, ser un laberinto.

Toby los había seguido mediante las tuberías y fue capaz de ver toda la situación. Masky acorralado contra una pared sin salida, cuatro bazucas respaldando a quinto quien exigía respuestas al primero, mientras le apuntaban con una pistola.

Lo siguiente que Tim supo es que estaba siendo  _ arrastrado _ por nuestro chico tics, mientras al mismo le sangraba un costado. 

_ “Deben de haberle disparado” _

Pensó.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban lejos de aquel edificio y la mansión era visible.

Pudo ver cómo Toby caía lentamente en sus brazos por la pérdida de sangre. Le tomó en brazos estilo nupcial y le llevó lo rápido que pudo a la casa.

**_ “Descansa chico, lo necesitas” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd, that’s all.  
> Ya esta. Debo decir que lo he repetido como 3 veces, 2 de ellas porque la borre accidentalmente y la última porque no me gustaba como quedaba, pero ya está ahí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> ¡Feliz navidad!


	3. This just started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión nocturna de Tim y Toby no sale como esperaban y algo sale mal. Timothy y Brian deciden tener una conversación bastante improvisada sobre sus sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidió tomar una idea que no había tenido en cuenta, se lo debo a Rabdom en su historia “Sleep, Sugar”. A partir de ahora Masky y Tim son personas distintas, y lo mismo para Hoodie y Brian. No me confundáis, están en el mismo cuerpo, pero al ser personalidades distintas las tomo como personas distintas, con sentimientos distintos también. Pude que haga algún extra o algún capítulo para explicar esto. El resto de personajes empezarán a aparecer más en siguientes capítulos.

En la sala de estar de la enfermería se podía ver a un preocupado Brian que no paraba de dar vueltas de una esquina a otra por la inquietud que le causaba la situación. Mientras Timothy estaba sentado en una silla, aparentaba indiferencia, incluso en un principio hizo ademán de irse, siendo consciente de que el rubio le pararía para evitar su huida, su plan había salido perfecto.

Ann la única enfermera de la casa y posiblemente la única que tendrían salía de la sala de operaciones tan estoica como siempre, pero en el fondo sintiendo preocupación por el pequeño de la casa. Y es que era así, el era el más pequeño de la casa en edad, por más que la apariencia de Sally dijera lo contrario. Seguido de ella salió Dr. Smile, la _tranquilidad_ que transmitía solo incómodo e incluso asustó a los otros dos. Tenía una mala tendencia a en vez de curar herir más, aunque seguramente sabía las consecuencias de dañar al niño adorado de Slenderman, y solo podían ser malas.

  * Buenos días, compañeros. Me podrían decir, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que este pobre acabara como ha acabado?



Comentó. Incrustó su mirada en Tim, de quien sabía que, probablemente, había sido la culpa.

  * Daños colaterales. Fue culpa suya.



Su mirada inyectada en odio se dirigió directamente a los ojos del de máscara sonriente.

Este no apartó la mirada, pero siguió como si nada, y con mucha tranquilidad.

  * Dos balazos en el costado, una costilla rota, en el tobillo derecho tiene un esguince y una gran pérdida de sangre.



Enumeró leyendo los papeles que se hallaban en su mano.

  * Gracias a la tontería os habéis quedado sin compañero-



La mirada alarmada de Brian le provocó bastante risa y tubo que cortar su explicación momentáneamente.

  * Durante un mes.



Consiguió terminar tras unos instantes de pequeñas carcajadas.

La mirada de el nombrado anteriormente se suavizó y sus músculos se relajaron. Por instinto se acercó al de pelo castaño y se sentó a su lado, lo más cerca posible.

Tim noto esto, un tanto extrañado, sabía que su pareja tenía un gran instinto maternal, en especial con Toby, pero esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se había fijado en cómo lo miraba, y ya no era como a un hijo o un amigo -o incluso un mejor amigo- eso era algo _más_. Dejo pasar la acción porque estaba demasiado preocupado por el más joven para pensar en eso ahora, ademas había personas delante con las que no lo quería mencionar. Se prometió comentarlo después, a solas. Le tomo de la mano, sin importarle demasiado lo que pensaran los otros dos.

  * ¿Se puede entrar ya?



Pregunto, directo al grano.

  * Tiene muchas ganas de verle, ¿no crees Ann?



Esquivó la pregunta ágilmente, dirigiéndose a la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado, la cual se limitó a asentir. Ann era una persona clamada, fría y reservada, muy atractiva físicamente, y emocionante… nadie lo sabía, prácticamente nadie había conseguido acercarse a ella lo suficiente para conocerla bien, solo se podía ver un pequeño instinto maternal dirigido al pequeño Toby, aunque no muy notable.

Tim, un hombre de poca paciencia, por mucho que intentara decir lo contrario, le molestaba tremendamente que le ignoraran -y más en un momento así-. Agarro firmemente a Brian y paso entre medias de los otros dos antes mencionados, de cabeza a la habitación donde se encontraba el más joven de los tres.

Entro, empujando al más alto dentro y cerrando la puesta con llave.

La habitación estaba bastante bien cuidada, para las condiciones del resto de la casa. Había un total de cuatro camas hospitalarias de las cuales solo una estaba en uso, y otra estaba “fuera de servicio” debido a que es donde Dr. Smile _experimentaba_.

La única cama con alguien en ella era, obviamente, la de Toby. Se encontraba tendido en la misma con los bazos a los costados y algunos vendaje en ellos. Tenía puesta una máscara de oxígeno, para asegurar que no se ahogara y le costara menos tomar oxígeno. A su lado Brian que había tomado una silla y se había colocado a su lado nada más entrar le estaba tomando la mano a joven, lo cual molesto internamente a Tim. Se acercó para observar mejor la escena, y pudo ver pequeños toques de tristeza y preocupación en la mirada de su pareja, pero no le tomo importancia. Al fijarse en Tobías pudo ver su tranquilidad, se veía en paz, incluso un poco a gusto con la situación. Era hermoso.

_***_

Cuando el y su pareja se encontraban solo en el cuatro lo consideró la situación perfecta para comentar lo que tenia en mente desde hace ya unas semanas, pero nunca era el momento adecuado. Ellos dos pasaban muy poco tiempo a solas y no le gustaba gastarlo en tonterías o problemas de ese tipo, pero esto ya urgía.

  * Bri, amor, ¿te puedo comentar una cosa?



Su pareja le miró incrédulo, y lo entendía, como he comentado con anterioridad ese tipo de conversaciones no eran habituales. De igual forma lo tomo con total tranquilidad y respondió amablemente.

  * Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué me quieres decir?



Le miro con tal comprensión que pudo asegurar ver unas estrellas relucir a su alrededor aún sin brillar tanto como el.

  * Quiero hablar sobre como mirar a Toby.



La mirada de Brian se oscureció ligeramente pero su sonrisa no flaqueó.

  * Hay hay más que cariño de amigos, ¿Qué es?



El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, dejó de sonreír y apartó la mirada.

…

Unos minutos más tarde Timothy se hartaba de esperar y justo antes de poder decir algo una mano tapó su boca, callándole. Levantó la mirada para cruzarla con los ojos azules del otro.

  * Yo… yo tengo sentimientos por Toby.



Lo imaginaba, era bastante obvio, sobretodo en las últimas semanas se había visto mucho, pero estaba seguro de que Rogers no tenía ni idea de la situación. De igual manera, a pesar de que se había preparado para eso le dolió, y mucho, pero no iba a llorar, no quería preocupar a él más mayor.

  * Pero-



Siguió hablando.

  * No te he dejado de amar en ningún momento.



Aparto la mano de la boca del moreno y junto sus labios, en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos. No tardo en ser correspondido. El beso en ningún momento subió de intensidad, ambos sabían que quedaban cosas por hablar, ademas que no era el llegar adecuado.

  * Bueno, ¿y tú? También lo miras de _aquella_ manera



Continuo con la conversación una vez el beso había finalizado, igualmente no soltó la cintura de su pareja. Se gano un pequeño sonrojo, ya tenía su respuesta.

  * Podemos compartir, si el quiere, claro.



La sonrisa ladina de su novio le dio toda respuesta que necesitaba. Ya tenían otra misión entre manos, y esta no la había mandado Slenderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa acaba de empezar, este capítulo tiene un poco de Masky x Hoddie, Masky x Toby y Hoddie x Toby. En el próximo ya será Masky x Toby x Hoodie.  
> Si tenéis alguna recomendación decirlo, la tendré en cuenta, gracias.


	4. Are you playing me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby sigue en cama, reposando del accidente. Aún no despierta de su desmayo y muchos se empiezan a impacientar, en especial un pequeño elfo.  
> TicciDrowned, ha disfrutarlo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read MotherF*cker:  
> \- Se pueden hacer referencias a otras parejas de la misma serie que pueden no gustar a todos.  
> \- Yaoi/BL o parejas homosexuales  
> \- PUEDEN presentarse escenas violentas o desagradables para gente sensible  
> \- PUEDE haber referencias o incluso escenas de raptos, violaciones, maltrato...   
> \- PUEDE contener vocabulario inadecuado  
> \- PUEDE contener escenas violentas

La noticia se expandió con facilidad por la casa, dejando a algunos más preocupados que otros.

La primera (después de Tim y Brian) en visitar a Toby fue Sally, que era acompañada por Natalie (para quien no sepa, ClockWork), ambas preocupadas por cómo se encontraba su amigo. Le visitaban a menudo, llevando regalos como galletas o dulces hechos por ellas mismas o algunos ramos de flores. Recibió otras visitas, la mayoría eran nocturnas, cuando los visitantes pensaban que no les verían.

Toby seguía sin despertar y ya habían pasado una semana y media, esto empezaba a preocupar a Tim, el cual se mostraba de una forma más indiferente, pero interiormente sentía un gran nerviosismo puesto que tendría que haber despertado hace ya un tiempo.

_***_

Una de las visitas nocturnas que recibió fue del elfo adicto a los videojuegos.

Se encontraba pegado a la televisión, intentando pasarse uno de los niveles de su nuevo juego, el cual había hackeado para que fuera casi imposible de superar.

  * Me largo a matar un rato.



No giro la cabeza para ver quien era ni se molesto en responder, las únicas personas con las que tenía algo de educación eran Slenderman, por obvias razones, y con Toby, por el aprecio que sentía por el. Además, no necesitaba mirar para saber que el que le estaba hablando era el rey de las sonrisas, y no le apetecía mirar a su chamuscada cara.

*Click*

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le dio vía libre para lo que _realmente_ tenía planeado para aquella noche, que, para quien no lo haya entendido, no era pasársela jugando a la consola.

Se levantó del sillón donde pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, y se intentó poner en pie, pero debido a que sus piernas estaban entumecidas y que sus pisadas podían hacer ruido prefirió levitar, como era una de sus muchas habilidades, en este caso por estar muerto. Avanzó hacia la zona de la enfermería, la cual se encontraba en la zona del sótano, porque necesitaba bastante espacio y ahí solo había, también, una sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta frenó, de repente un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La verdadera razón de que hubiera estado pasando, en la última semana y media, tanto tiempo sin dormir -más del habitual-, era única y exclusivamente porque la cantidad de pesadillas que le atormentaban, y esta vez no tenían ni relación con el agua ni con su muerte, sino con Toby. Había empezado a desarrollar una fobia llamada tanatofobia, esta fobia consiste en el _pánico_ a perder a un ser querido en un futuro próximo.

Agacho la cabeza, dejando que su largo pelo cubriera sus negros y rojos ojos, intentando convencerse de que cuando abriera esa puerta Tobías le estaría esperando con su típica sonrisa en el rostro -aquella que tanto echaba de menos-, o, al menos, respirando.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la segunda situación, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco, pero prefería eso a tener que verle muerto. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla, la misma que semana y media atrás Brian había colocado, y nadie había movido de su lugar.

Miro al castaño, el cual descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama. Sus ojeras habían disminuido y su piel había recuperado algo de color, a pesar de no haber visto el sol en tanto tiempo. Le fascinaban sus pecas, no podría decir la cantidad de veces que se había puesto a contarlas y se había perdido en el intento, podía asegurar que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Toby, junto con sus ojos color miel y su personalidad alegre y risueñas, que siempre le alegraba.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado más rato del que quería mirándole y accidentalmente le había tomado la mano, aunque muy en el fondo era consciente que no había sido tan accidental como habría podido querer decir. Noto mientras agarraba la mano del más joven como este la apretó un poco, por instinto le miró a la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a la persona sentada a su lado, y le sonrió.

  * ¡Toby!



Grito, más por instinto que por otra cosa, y el contrario rio ante su reacción.

  * ¿No tendrías que estar jugando para poder pasarte ese juego que tanto te gusta?



Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de que se acordara de ese detalle. Estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de la gente de la casa no le tuviera en cuenta, en ningún ámbito.

  * Bueno, prefería ver si estabas bien, pero ya me iba a ir.



Había sido casi, CASI completamente sincero.

  * Ya no te molesto más entonces. Vete si quieres.



Había un pequeño brillo de decepción en los ojos del castaño, lo que hizo que el corazón del Ben se estrujará un poco.

  * No da igual ya. ¿Quieres que juéguenos a algo juntos?



Sus ojos se iluminaron dejando ver un manto de estrellas sobre ellos, le encantaba la idea.

  * ¡Claro!



“It is always a good time to enjoy it”—“Disfrútalo Toby, el aprecio es valioso”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Um... lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido mucha inspiración   
> , también he estado trabajando en otros proyectos. SO SORRY! Espero que disfrutéis de mi capítulo TicciDrowned, he estado un poco pillada con este ship, no sabía cómo representarlo bien y pos.... eso.   
> Si os ha agradado dejarle un “me gusta”, por favor. También, si tenéis alguna crítica CONSTRUCTIVA, dejar un comentario, o simplemente si queréis dejar algo solo ponerlo. Graciasss! :)


End file.
